A Broken Girl in Wonderland
by Hana is a Neko
Summary: She came from an abusive home life, after her mother and little sister had died in a car crash her father became a heavy alcoholic and that's were the abuse started. All she wanted was to escape the depression and the pain that place her father deemed as home contained, she wanted to be able to have friends and to smile and laugh. She couldn't take it anymore.. Oc x Elliot (Hiatus)
1. Beautiful remains

~A Broken Girl in Wonderland~

* * *

Summary:She came from an abusive home life, after her mother and little sister had died in a car crash her father became a heavy alcoholic and that's were the abuse started. All she wanted as to escape the depression and the pain that place her father deemed as home contained and she wanted to be able to have friends and to smile and laugh... But one day she couldn't take it anymore and her tiny body that contained so many scars not just from her father... Became covered in new ones and as she laid on her hard wood floor letting all of the blood leave her body a man appeared in front of her.. The next thing she knows? Well. She's in a strange place, that's for sure.

OC x Elliot March.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Beautiful remains**_

(?'s POV)

It was such a beautiful rainy, stormy day. David had come home early from his job and was already at the fridge cracking open a few beers and chugging them down his massive throat, David was the man I once called "Father", "Dad', "Papa" even "Daddy" at one point in my life, but now... He's just David, a sad, fat, balding, abusive man or at least what was left of a man.

He called my name and I let out a soft breath as I left my dark room and walked towards the kitchen.

"Yes?" I asked, not in a rude tone, but more so.. As if I had no emotion left in my body to express to that man.

"Clean up this goddamn kitchen! Its a damn mess!" His drunken rage began for the night.

As he made wild gestures to the perfectly spotless, tidy kitchen I couldn't help but think; 'Is he on acid or something? I cleaned the damn kitchen last night. Then again. He probably is' I snickered in my head at the thought of him on acid.

"But I cleaned it yesterday, its still spotless. Every dish is clean, not a spot on them or the floor" I replied staring into his hazy, blue grey eyes that matched mine all so perfectly.

"CLEAN UP THIS DAMN KITCHEN YOU BITCH!" He screamed and started pulling dishes and silverware from anywhere possible and throwing them to the ground, shattering all of the glass plates and cups and bowls.

Then as his rage fit continued he reached for me and threw me to the glass sliding door by my hair, sending me through it. As I fell to the ground I could feel glass sticking into my skin all over my body and warmth streaking down my body. My head then hit the concrete of the once nice patio. And my vision became blurry and my hearing started to fade into ringing.

The last thing I could hear was David screaming: "DO YOUR DAMN WORK AND CLEAN UP THIS F*CKING HOUSE YOU FILTHY WHORE!"

And I blacked out, not for long though. When I woke up the sun was setting through the dark rain clouds and the rain was pouring down onto me. I sat up and I was numb, I couldn't feel a thing, except for my anxiety.. Depression and the tears running down my face. I then shakily stood and walked through the broken door into the messy kitchen and I then grabbed the broom over in the corner by the dish washer and started sweeping up the mess and picking through the glass to get the silverware out, as I reached for a fork I felt something poke against my finger tip, it was a huge piece of a plate. Not just any plate though; my mothers favorite plate her great-grandmother had given her at her and David's wedding. My tears came down heavier and hotter and silently. I then grabbed the piece of glass and in a frenzy I kept cutting and cutting my wrists and up my arms, my thighs, and anywhere else I could. They were all very deep cuts and some of them contained pieces of glass.

I then collapsed to the ground from exhaustion and my blood dripped and ran down onto the tile floor of our kitchen, my vision and hearing began to fade away as I was starting to become sleepy. But.. Then I felt footsteps on the tile approach me, I slowly looked up to see a white haired man with crimson eyes and something quite odd, rabbit ears atop his head. He bent down and looked down at my bleeding figure and a sigh left his lips.

"It got you good this time I see..." His voice was soft, not exactly a kind and sweet soft either but more of a whisper tone soft. His eyes looked over my frame and he then put his arms underneath me and pulled me into a bridal style embrace. He said something but... My hearing had left me and all I could was see his lips moving before I blacked out... I, Mina Nightshade am about to go to the other side.

* * *

(Minas POV)

I woke up feeling on fire, stinging like needles, pain. Lot's of it. I opened my eyes only to shut them again shielding my orbs from the bright light of the room, I then got the sensation that I was floating and I forced my eyes open and squinted so that they'd adjust to the lighting. Indeed I was floating, in a very large claw foot bath tub, the water smelled of roses and something else.. Like Sav maybe? And blood too.. I pushed myself up into a sitting up position and scanned the room with my eyes It was a larger bathroom, with a separate shower from the bath tub and a large sink and mirror against the wall next to a toilet. The color pallet of the room was quite interesting, white, pink with red hearts here and there throughout the room.

I looked at my body, it was mangled with cuts and old scars from old cuts and scars from David's abuse.. The water was blood tinted and in the light you could see pieces of glass were floating around in the water.

"Hello?" I called out as I attempted to climb out of the tub. But a numbing pain in my legs prevented me from using them to push myself out of the tub. I called out a few more times, all to no avail. And so I used my arms to the best ability I could and I was able to slink out of the tub and fall to the floor with a loud thud.

"Ouch!" I cried out as my shoulder hit tile flooring.

Footsteps then came running and the bathroom door slammed open and that same rabbit man had come bursting in with wide eyes. I then screamed and rolled onto my stomach to hide my "dignity" and he screamed as well and covered his eyes.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU PERVERT!" I yelled, my voice cracked a bit from how sore it was.

"WHAT AM I DOING?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN THERE SO THE GLASS WILL COME OUT OF YOUR CUTS!" He yelled back, fuming with anger.

He then blindly reached for a towel on the towel rack my the door and threw one at me.

"PUT THAT ON!" He then went out the door way and partially closed the door way. I could tell he was standing behind the door with his back to it from the way his shoes looked from underneath the small space between the door and floor.

I let out a frustrating sigh as I pushed myself into a sitting position, I then wrapped it around my body.

"Okay, there I'm covered up.. Can you help me? I can't stand up..." I gritted my teeth as I admitted it.

The door just opened and the tall rabbit man walked into the room and bent down by me and picked me up he then walked back out the door and into a bed room.. He basically tossed me onto the bed and then walked towards the door that looked like it was the exit to the room.

"I'll be back, maids will take care of you and get you what you need" He said calmly and then left.

I laid there for what felt like eternity until a group of maids in black maid uniforms with red hearts on the aprons came into the room. I looked at their faces but... All they had was a nose and mouth.. No eyes, no true face. I payed no mind to it, people are people no matter what they look like. They came up to the bed and I struggled to sit up only to be helped and held up by one of the maids who gave me a kind smile.

"We were asked to help you get dressed by Mr. White." One of them said with a smile.

I nodded in reply, I suppose "Mr. White" must have been rabbit man..

"What would you like to wear Miss...?" One of the Maids trailed off unsure of my name.

"Oh um.. I'm Mina, Mina Nightshade" I introduced myself with a small fake smile.

"Mr. White told us your unable to walk at the moment and so we brought a wheel chair from our health office for you Miss Mina" the maid supporting me said still smiling at me.

"Thank you all" I said politely.

With that the maid were somehow able to get my heavy fatass into the chair and wheel me down the hall and into a room that was pretty much a giant walk in closest. My jaw dropped in awe as I just became enveloped in drawers, closets and cases full of clothes, shoes, jewelry and just about anything you could need or think of and in almost every style there is. I shut my jaw as the maids began to open closets and drawers and even a few cases.

"What style is to your liking Miss Mina?" The maids asked in unison.

"Um... I usually like to wear black so if you don't mind I'd like to just kind of go around and pick things out for myself...?" I said with an unsure tone.

"Of course! What ever you'd like miss" One of the maids said a bit flabbergasted.

One of the maids then rolled me around the room to look at different closets and what not, I then proceeded to pick out things that caught my eye which when finished consisted of a long sleeved black shirt that was a few sizes too big for me and it had a skull face cut out in the back, black short shorts that had a few rips and zippers on the sides and tights that were black and grey with rabbit ears at mid thigh with white little 'x's for eyes, and as for shoes a pair of black combat boots with black metal spikes on the toe and back of the heel. Satisfied with my choice the maids took me to a changing room and they helped me change despite of my declination's. Once finished a maid left briefly and came back with a hair brush and a box that probably contained hair accessories and what not.

"Would you like us to do your hair or anything else for you Miss Mina?" the maid with the hair brush asked politely.

"I can do it thank you for your offer though" I declined and she handed me the brush and I began to run the brush through my long black hair.

Black was quite the theme with me, it was pretty much all I ever wore. Mainly because I don't like to stand out. MY hair reached my mid back and it was as I said previously, entirely black, and it was actually its natural color too. I've never died my hair in fear of ruining its perfectly pitch black color and its natural straightness. I looked up realizing I was in front of a full length mirror and I saw my reflection, very pale like a doll and I had piercing icy blue eyes with light grey around my pupils, I was petite, but not overly skinny but when taking a closer look you could see my rib cage unfortunately from starvation.. I never really have seen myself as overly attractive or overly petty but, I will admit this; my eyes were about the only overly pretty thing on my person. After I finished brushing my hair I then left it to hair over my right shoulder and I handed the brush to one of the maids that was closest to me.

"So um... Where to next if you don't mind me asking?" I shyly asked.

"Too meet the Queen, Mr. White left to go inform Queen Vivaldi about your presence in the castle" one of the maids informed me politely.

"I-Is there anything I um s-should or shouldn't say to her...?" I asked getting a bit nervous and stuttering slightly.

"Just be polite and whatever you do. Do NOT question her judgement... Many have died from it.." She replied.

"O-oh.. Well of course I'll be polite but, sh-she's killed p-people who've questioned her j-judgement..? That's a tad bit far d-don't you think...?" I said my nervousness becoming more bold and turning into a hole in the pit of my stomach and my stuttering became worse.

"Yes but as I said... Many have died from it. So its just best to let Queen Vivaldi have her way." The maid replied, the others nodding in suit.

"W-Well.. I'll try my best to hopefully not offend her..." I said softly.

Well... This shall be an interesting turn of events... Wish me luck..

* * *

So how was the first chapter? I hope you guys liked it! w I don't own HnKnA or any of the characters all I own is Mina!

-Peace-


	2. This game

A Broken girl in Wonderland

* * *

Chapter 2: This game...

(Mina POV)

This was all just... Too much. Absolutely too much. First I'm thrown through a sliding glass door, attempted suicide, and now I've awoken in a world that's not my own... And I'm under the care of a group of maids that work for that Peter guy.

And now I get to meet the supposed Queen who is not one to piss off. I being wheeled down so many halls with so many turns and twist surprisingly... And I was getting a bit sick from all the quick turns, the maid that was pushing the chair kept gaining speed as if this meeting depended on her life, the others following in suit. Upon those thoughts my anxiety began to rise,

I shook with anticipation and I started tapping my fingers on the arm rests of the wheel chair and suddenly with one final and hectic turn and out through a wide door way I was pushed out into the middle of a huge room... A ball room maybe? It was white with red accents and red hearts every where and at stair case led straight up to a huge throne where a... Very beautiful woman with dark hair in a twin-drill like style and a quite extravagant red ball gown with a rather... Interesting collar that stuck out from the back, it was a gigantic heart that would have made it impossible to see the back of her head if she had been facing her back to you all that you quite possibly have seen would maybe have been her crown that sat upon her head ever so delicately.

The maids were out of breath and they then stood behind and with her dark blue eyes the Queen examined me and my state.

"Stand" She said in a very expectant tone, her voice was very melodic.

"I-" I was trying to speak but I was oddly at a loss of words. 'What has come over me?! Goddamn it Mina think damn it! Think!' I thought mentally hitting myself multiple times.

"Well?" Her voice echoed still ever so expectant.

"I... I apologize but... I- I can't at the moment, my legs aren't working properly..." I stumbled over my words trying to hopefully not piss her off.

The maids gave me a look like I was insane and like I should have gladly just jumped up out of my chair just for the Queen.

Was she _THAT_ bad? Did I do something horrifically wrong?

"I figured as much seeing as how our maids pushed you out into our throne room in a wheel chair" She said with a chuckle, "do not fret though, we were only curious as to how you'd react" Surprisingly she... Was calm and nice about it... Was this how she normally was...? Or what?

The maids sighed in relief and began to relax from their straight and firm posture until the white rabbit man himself walked up the stairs and stood besides the Queen.

"Tell us, what is your name young stranger...?" The Queen's voice echoed throughout the huge room.

"M-Mina, Mina Nightshade your Highness" I replied and bowed my head quickly as a hopeful sign of respect.

Silence filled the room and tension began to build, was it only me that sensed the tension or what...? Peter began to whisper somethings into the Queen's ear, she nodded in understanding to what he said and then he pulled away from her.

"White has told us that you were the next planned player of our game, Wonderland hasn't been the same since our beloved Alice left us for her world. And because not only has this world gone array but so has your life and because you wished to get away from that place you were forced to call home you have been brought to Wonderland by Peter our secretary" She began to explain, a saddened look briefly came to her face then it disappeared only to be replaced by a smile. "Don't worry very few know of what happened to you and of your existence, but that will change as you interact with other role holders"

My heart sank a bit as thoughts of what had happened to me flashed through my mind.

"Our name is Vivaldi and we are the Queen of this specific country in Wonderland, known as the country of Hearts" She then explained what role holders were and she went into a few details of those who knew of me, there was the Queen herself Vivaldi, Peter, and a man named Julius who was the clock maker for the country, and another man named Nightmare who was the dream master, well more specifically an incubus... Better stay away from him then...

"So much information" I said sighing.

"We know it is a lot to take in but... We believe that this world could possibly better you and make you happier even" Vivaldi said standing up from her throne and walking down the stairs towards me.

"I see... Maybe it will who knows..." I said looking down at my feet. 'In actuality though I just want to be dead and done with everything...' I thought.

"Do not fret dear one, we shall not keep you all to ourselves, we shall take care of you and you are free to explore our country as much as you would like and you may even stay somewhere else if you are able to create a strong enough bond with another role holder" Vivaldi said putting a hand on my head and she began to gently pet my head and play with my hair a bit.

"Thank you so much for everything your Highness" I said looking into her deep orbs.

She smiled softly and bent down to my level (somehow in that large dress) and took my hands in hers.

"Call us Vivaldi if you'd please dear Mina" Vivaldi said in a kind and soft voice that almost had a motherly feel to it..

I nodded in response, my eyes widened and I oddly started to tear up a bit. I just met this woman, why on Earth do I feel as if I've met her before and that we had a strong connection.

"Are you alright dear one?" She asked taking my face into her hands and inspecting my face.

"Y-yes I'm just fine, don't worry about me Vivaldi, you have a whole country to run after all" I replied giving her a false and hopefully believable smile.

"Your partially right, yes we do have a country to run but we shall worry about you because even though we have not known you for long we have watched the life you had with that horrible man for a very, very long time" Vivaldi said in a stern but caring tone.

Unsure of how to reply, I just stared in awe. No one has ever cared about me like that before..

"You seem exhausted dear one, do you wish to rest?" Vivaldi asked with a slightly worried expression.

"T-that seems like it would be best..." I replied.

"Take her to the room I had the others prepare earlier" Vivaldi commanded the maids that had dressed me earlier and taken care of me.

And with that they rolled me away through many halls until we stopped at a dark cherry wood door with a black metal handle that was like vines with intricate designs in it.

I guess I have no choice but to play the game Vivaldi talked about...

One of the maids wheeled me into a rather large room that had black and white checkered tile flooring and a huge bed against the wall with a canopy over it and two sets of large double doors that were identical to the one that was to the room. Besides the bed was a wooden table with drawers and sitting on top of it was a clear glass vial with a heart at the top for the stopper.

"Shall we situate you on the bed miss Mina?" One of the maids politely asked.

"Yes please" I replied, slightly zoned out, fixated and staring at the vial.

My gaze did not leave the vial once as the maids in a blur got me on the bed and had me sitting up on the side next to the table.

"Just press the button on the side of the table if you need any assistance miss" one of the maids said as they were filling out of the door.

I nodded, still mostly fixated with the vial. What was it? What was in it? What did it do? Was it just water? What could it possibly be?

I then shakily picked it up and held it up to the light, studying the vial intricately, I then took the stopper off and smelled the liquid, it didn't smell like anything so it must be water... Right? I decided to drink for the hell of it.

HOLY SHIT THAT IS NOT FREAKING WATER WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING?! WAS IT POISON?! OH GOD I'M GONNA DIE NOW!

'Wait... If I'm gonna die then why am I freaking out?' I thought, choking and hacking on the vile and nasty stuff.

After a bit my coughing stopped and I just kind of sat there and felt my conscious slip from me.. Was I dying..? Was I falling asleep? Is this world even real or am I in a coma or something? Who... Knows...

* * *

Sorry for leaving it at a bit of a cliff hanger! Thanks for the review guys they mean a lot to me!

I only own Mina and no other characters so far!


	3. To town and ba- Oh wait I got kidnapped

A Broken girl in Wonderland

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3: To town and ba- Oh wait I got kidnapped_**

 **(Mina POV)**

It was "Spring Season" here as they put it which was an odd but quite correct way of calling Spring, well.. Spring. And today was quite a busy day at the Castle of Heart's, some maids were cleaning, some were cooking and others were helping the Queen and a few plus the Queen's doctor were helping me. With what exactly you ask? Well rehabilitating my legs and trying to get me to walk, A.K.A. physical therapy. Which really, really, realllly sucked... But hey, at least I'll be up and walking in time. Maybe. Were not sure. But hopefully.

After some time of the therapy getting tiring I asked if we could stop for the day because absolutely no progress has been made and its really boring to have to just go through with something where progression obviously does not exist... The maids that have been continuously taking care of me throughout the time (which could have been months, weeks who knows) that I've been here looked at each other and then at me.

"Well Miss Mina, we'll be going into town to order supplies for a big tea party Queen Vivaldi will be holding soon, if you'd like to join us we'd be more than happy to take you with us" One of them said.

"I don't want to be a burden though. I'd probably just get in your way..." I said getting flustered and worried.

"Like we said, we'd be more than happy to have you with us it would be fun don't you think?" The other said smiling at me.

"Well I guess it would be fun.." I changed my response with a small smile.

"Alright but first things first, let's get you dressed into something a bit more proper that will help you blend in a bit better" they said in unison, one of them was wheeling me to my closet.

"Y-yes I guess so..." I agreed.

With that they opened my closet doors and wheeled me in, ignoring my complaints of how I could wheel myself around easily. They then walked around whispering to each other and then they started pulling out dresses- oh god... Why dresses of all things, why must I wear a dress?!

"Which of these do you like best?" they said in unison holding up two dresses, both were different in style and color.

The first was black with mid-arm sleeves and the top of the dress was black lace with lighter black material underneath it and the lighter material was also underneath the skirt of the dress and it looked like it would have quite possibly reached my knees if not a bit longer. The next one was periwinkle, and with what I had heard to be called a "Peter-Pan collar" that was black, it reached my knees I believe and it had short sleeves. I examined both of them decided to choose the blue dress because it looked like it was pretty warm outside, so I'd rather not chance it and be roasting in the black lace dress.

"I think the blue would be pretty to wear for today" I said sheepishly.

The maids smiled and nodded and gathered a few other things to go with the dress, such as shoes and things to possibly put in my hair. They then proceeded to help my change much to my distaste and once I was in the dress one of the maid put black flats on my feet and the other began brushing my hair.

"Ah- I-I can do it- u-um.. You know now that I realize I never did get your names..." I said getting a bit flustered.

"Oh.." One of them said softly.

"Well... Us faceless.. How do I put it... We don't exactly have names..." the maid brushing my hair said in a soft tone.

"What?! That's crazy!" I said in shock.

They just nodded excepting it, it was the norm for them I suppose.

"Well then I will just have to give you names!" I said with determination.

They looked at me with shocked expressions.

"Your name will be Rose and yours will be Ivy" I said pointing to the two was I said their names.

"T-that's the most generous and kindest thing anyone has ever done for us Miss Mina" Rose, the one who was brushing my hair.

"Yes thank you Miss Mina!" Ivy said in agreement.

"Its my pleasure" I said smiling.

(Time skip)

It had taken us forever to just all the order forms and everything else we'd need to go into town and now we were finally on our way! Vivaldi decided that since I was tagging along we should take a carriage (which was very generous of her) and so we were sitting in the carriage just making idle chit-chat waiting for us to arrive in town, it took about fifteen minutes before the carriage came to a rocky stop and the driver opened the door for us and pulled out my wheelchair from the back of the carriage which it had been folded and strapped to.

The sucky part about my legs not working is that everyone insists on helping me, even when I can roll my self around just fine or even crawl just fine with the use of my arms. I pushed myself off of my seat once Rose and Ivy had gotten out only to be picked up and then placed in my chair by the driver... Grrr... How irritating... I could have done it just fine by myself!

Rose was about to start pushing my chair when I wheeled myself forward in protest.

"I can wheel myself around you know.. I'm not a helpless baby.." I said with a rather irked expression.

"Yes, I suppose you can Miss Mina I'm just so used to helping you its become my nature" Rose said apologetically.

"But we don't want you getting lost Miss Mina so I'll just walk besides you" Ivy said with a kind smile.

I nodded and kept wheeling myself forward as Rose started walking towards a group of shops. Once we reached the group of shops Rose held open the door for me, and as I tried to wheel myself through the door I found it was too small for me to get through.. So I backed up and positioned myself next to the door.

"You two go on I'll wait out here for you by the window where you can see me" I said giving them a confident smile.

"Alright if your really sure about it Miss Mina..." Ivy said walking through the door, Rose fallowing in suit.

I sat there for about five minutes or so with my head down, avoiding the bright sun as best as I could and two shadows loomed over me.

"Well who is this brother?" one of them said looking at the other in a boy-ish child like voice.

"Maybe a role holder brother?" The other said in a similar child like voice.

"Or"

"Maybe"

"An _Outsider_?"

I looked up to see two look-a-like boys, twins to be exact. Except they had about three major differences that helped with telling them apart, the color of their eyes, clothes and slight differences in their voices.

"Um.. Hi there..? Anything I can help you with?" I asked giving them an unsure smile. 'What did they mean by outsider?' I thought quizzically.

"Yes you can Miss!" The one with pink eyes and matching clothes said smiling.

"By coming with us!" said the other with blue eyes and clothes.

Suddenly in an odd flash of light the two had grown into rather tall men and the blue eyed one scooped me up in his arms and took off with me, his brother in suit.

"Hey! What's the meaning of this! Put me down!" I yelled and frantically looked around, the carriage driver, Rose and Ivy were chasing us but there was clearly no way they'd catch up... Goddamn it all...

"PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed.

"No can do!" The pink eyed boy replied.

"Boss is going to be curious about you!"The blue eyed boy that was carrying my also replied.

After some crazy running with sharp turns and a walk through a forest with crazy signs we arrived at a huge mansion with tall black metal gates, the pike eyed boy unlocked the gate and the blue eyed boy walked in carrying my and then the gate was shut and locked and they walked through the elaborate front doors and the blue eyed boy attempted to set me down so I could stand but I instantly fell to the ground and he just looked at me oddly.

"I can't stand or walk idiot! Didn't you two notice I was sitting in a wheel chair?!" I snapped.

"N-no we didn't.. We thought you were just sitting in a chair..." they said in unison.

"Oh... Well that would explain it.. And why the hell did you two decided to kidnap me?! Me of all people?!" I yelled.

"Shhh! Keep it down! The boss doesn't know about you yet!" The blue eyed boy freaked out.

"And we snagged you because you have eyes and we've never seen you before so we were curious miss" the pink eyed boy explained.

I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose as the pink eyed boy picked me up and held me up so I wasn't on the ground anymore.

"You two still didn't have to kidnap me.. You could have introduced yourselves and then asked me to visit you sometime so I could tell you about myself" I said irritated.

"Well its too late for that miss!" they said in unison smiling.

"I'm Tweedle Dee!" said the blue eyed boy.

"And I'm Tweedle Dum!" Said the pink eyed boy who was holding me.

"Nice too meet you I guess... I'm Mi-" I started to say but I was cut off by a masculine voice yelling.

"WHAT HAVE YOU TWO DONE THIS TIME?!"

* * *

CLIFF HANGER! I had to do it again... I apologize for any errors I made in past chapters and this chapter, I'll eventually when school isn't biting me in the ass I'll go back and fix every thing I promise!

Disclaimer: I don't own J/C/T/D/A/HnKnA all I own is Mina and kinda Rose and Ivy as of now! Peace out guys!


	4. Ouch

A Broken Girl in Wonderland

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Ouch**

 _Recap from last time:_

 _"WHAT HAVE YOU TWO DONE THIS TIME?!"_

A loud masculine voice boomed down the hallway and a rather tall man followed the voice. The twins just looked at him and smirked.

"We brought the boss a new guest!" They chirped together hoisting me up kind of and wrapping their arms around me.

He was indeed as tall as he had looked further back in the hall, he had ginger hair with fuzzy rabbit ears to match, violet eyes and he wore a rather interesting bunch of clothing that oddly looked good on him and some how matched, with a purple plaid scarf and it had pieces of hay? In it that stuck out and moved when he moved.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET HER FROM SHE NEEDS TO GO BACK NOW!" He boomed making me flinch a bit, my ears are quite sensitive to loud noises.

"Look what you did you dumb rabbit!" Dee said squishing my face into his chest.

"Yeah! You scared her!" Dum agreed, his grip on me got a bit too tight.

Then the room just got loud and full of yelling and screaming and weapon threats I had to cover my ears because it was so loud... Ughh this is irritating.. I can't.. I can't handle this.. Why didn't I die? Why did that white rabbit asshole Peter let me die... It would've been so.. So much better... Then.. I could see mom.. And Aria... My sweet... Innocent little sister... I started to cry and shake, this was just all too much for me...

"SHUT THE HELL UP ALL OF YOU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, slicing the tension between the trio in half and the room fell silent. "You guys are nothing but a bunch of noisy idiots who will bicker over something so simple as this! So just shut it and put me down!" With that the twins set me down and I fell too the floor with a light thump and I let out a sigh. "Now if you'd kindly take me back to the Castle of Hearts I'd appreciate it greatly" I avoided eye contact as I was furiously wiping away my tears and sniffling a bit.

"I think it would be in your best interest to stay here actually Miss" A new voice echoed into the room.

I looked up to see a man that was not much shorter than the ginger hare man and he had black hair and grey eyes and donned a white top hat with black feathers, red roses and a few random cards you'd find in a deck of cards and he carried a black wooden cane that was embellished with gold.

"B-Blood! I'm so sorry for the disturbance the twins they brought h-" The violet eyed man began to speak with a bit of panic.

"Elliot! Let the young lady explain the story if you would" The new guy, apparently named Blood, cut off Violet eye (A.K.A.) Elliot off.

The groups attention turned towards me and in a fluster I began to stutter and say just the most.. Odd things, I couldn't think... I-I I'm not exactly one for speeches and what not.

"W-W-W-Well u-u-um t-t-to start off, I-I'm Mina, M-Mina N-N-Nightshade" I stuttered and bowed my head to avoid eye contact and hopefully seem respectful.

"Well Miss Nightshade, how about we got sit and have some tea and you can tell your story in a bit ehm.. A bit more of an appropriate area" Blood said with a charming smile that could make just about any girl swoon, but not this one. I was too shy and flustered to do such a thing.

"Ah but Boss, one problem" Dee began.

"She can't walk" Dum finished for his brother. (What is with them and their run-on sentences I wonder...)

"Ah well that is quite a predicament isn't it?" Blood said in thought.

He then handed Elliot his cane and then bent down and in the blink of an eye I was in his arms. I felt my face tingle and it became hot.

The twins giggled and smile.

"She's blushing!" they chimed.

"It's so cute!" One of them said as we began to move through the hall way.

After several turns and going through a few open doorways we reached huge oak doors that led to a beautiful rose garden. I stared in awe as we move further into the gorgeous garden.

"It's quite magnificent isn't it Miss Nightshade?" Blood boasted, it was obvious that the garden was his pride and joy.

I nodded in response, taking in the view silently with a wide smile on my face.

We then reached a long table with a white table cloth and metal framed chairs sat all around it and a bunch of cakes and other sweets, tea pots, cups, plates, spoons, forks and knives too. It was such a delicious looking set I became excited to hopefully get to try the cakes. I was set down in a chair and Blood pushed my chair in for me and set himself besides me to my right and Elliot sat at my left and the Twins sat across from us.

"What would you like Miss Nightshade?" Blood asked.

I then went back to my shy, blushing, flustered state.

"T-tea w-with milk and s-sugar.. Please.." I managed to squeak out only to earn a chuckle from Elliot and a small smile from Blood.

"Anything else?" Blood asked as he prepared my tea for me which I could have done on my own but well.. You know Blood kinda decided to be a gentleman...

"There's carrot cake, muffins, basically whatever you want and its here" Elliot explained as he greedily picked up the only and whole carrot cake with his fork and set it on this plate.

I looked at the cake intensely, it looked sooooo good... Elliot then picked the whole thing up by his fork once again and was about to take and huge bite from it when he noticed me staring at it, I gave him a sheepish smile and he sighed and held the cake out close to my mouth and I looked at him. W-was it okay to just take a bite? He then moved it a bit closer to me to what I guessed was to reassure me that it was fine and I took a big bite out of the cake and sat there happily munching on my bite until it was gone.

"Well you must be special" Blood chuckled a bit placing my cup of tea and a napkin in front of me.

"H-how so?" I asked sheepishly.

"Elliot never shares his carrot cake with anyone" Blood explained.

"Oooooh" I said.

Blood nodded.

"So tell us how you got here miss!" The twins chirped cutely munching on blueberry muffins.

"Well u-um..." I started.

I began to explain my story of how my day had started with my dad, then I explained the deaths of my sister and mother slowly and painfully, but I got through it. I then continued on to how Peter brought me here and to the Hearts castle and all that jazz with the Queen and eventually I got up to where I am now and I ended my story by taking a sip of my now cooled tea to find it tasted amazing.

"My... What hardships you've gone through Miss Nightshade... Unfortunately.. The Castle of Hearts isn't quite the safest place for you to be.. I feel it'd be best for you to rest and recuperate by staying here until your legs are functioning again, and in return I'd like it if you'd be in a way... Our sort of comfort, and happiness in this cruel world of violence and rebirth..." Blood's voice became sincere and soft.. But something was a bit off with him and his aura..

"W-well.. I suppose it'd be fine.." I said a bit hesitantly.

"Yay! Onee-chan is staying with us now!" The twins cheered and got up from their seats and ran around the table only to tackle huge me in my chair knocking us to the ground, rolling my out of the metal chair I had been seated in.

"Ouch!" I hissed, seething on the ground while their cheerful voices kept ringing in my ears as they kept hugging me.

Oh god... I don't feel too good now... M-My head hurts... Its all just... Fading away... I'm scared I-I-I don't like this...

 _"Mina!"_

 _..._

 _"On-e-ch-n"_

 _..._

 _"w-K- Up"_

 _..._

"Mina! C'mon wake up! See what you two did?! She's frail enough and you had to go knocking her down! The chairs are made of pure f*cking metal! She hit her head on it and the ground!" Elliot's voice ringed throughout my head.. Oh my head its throbbing... Ouch...

I opened my eyes only to squint them and I covered my face with my arms.

"She's awake! Onee-chan woke up!" The twins voices filled with surprise and happiness.

"Stay away from her, you already hurt her once..." Blood said sighing.

"I'll take Mina up to my room to rest until we get a spare set up for her" Elliot said, followed by a moving sensation and dizziness... And I was enveloped in blackening silence once again...

* * *

 _Oh damn I hope Mina will turn out okay! Another cliff hanger for you guys ^w^ Love you all and keep those reviews coming, feel free to give me ideas for future chapters and I'll credit you if I choose to use them._

 _Peace out guys- Hana_


	5. Two breaths walking

A Broken Girl in Wonderland

* * *

 _OKAY SO LEMME EXPLAIN WHY MY UPDATES HAVE BEEN FEWER AND ALLOW ME TOO APOLOGIZE YOU GUYS! ;~; I'm so freaking sorry I haven't updated in so long and I know quite a few (if not more now) have been wanting this update and have been just going nuts over it! But anyways *ahem* the reason as to why my update has just finally been released now is because I'm currently trying to get all my stuff packed so I can move out of my parents house and I'm now recently engaged and all this other craziness has happened so there will be time gaps from time to time with updates for this story, I love all of you and thank you so sooooo much for the reviews and likes and follows and all that so lets get in gear with this chapter shall we? OH! And yes, about Elliot being out of character, yes. Yes I realized what I did. And I did that on purpose. To show a different side of Elliot that not many fan fiction writers do to portray other characters, so I'm sorry if people seem to think I messed up and other things but I assure you. I have not ^^_

 _\- Hana._

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Two Breaths Walking**

 _Last time on "A Broken Girl in Wonderland"..._

 _I opened my eyes only to squint them and I covered my face with my arms._

 _"She's awake! Onee-chan woke up!" The twins voices filled with surprise and happiness._

 _"Stay away from her, you already hurt her once..." Blood said sighing._

 _"I'll take Mina up to my room to rest until we get a spare set up for her" Elliot said, followed by a moving sensation and dizziness... And I was enveloped in blackening silence once again..._

 **(Time skip... Mina's POV)**

My head is pounding...I can hear my heart, beating, pulsing... Throbbing... With pain... Oh so much pain that I've held in over these years... Not letting a soul see... How broke I truly am... I was always meant to be... Alone... Right? First... It started when that car crash took my mom and baby sister Daliah... Away from me... Then _HE_ lost it... It was either depression that built up that caused him to drink and become abusive or... It may have just been what little sanity he had left from all those years working in a cancer treatment center for children... Seeing all the pain they were in... Al the children who couldn't be cured... It must have made his sanity decrees being around so much death... It'd make just about anyone loose sanity... Until something throws them off the edge... And they... _Snap._

I've always been alone, not allowed to have friends or... Rather not wanting them to get involved with _HIM..._ But.. _Now..._ Now I'm free from him...

What do I do? Should I change something about myself? Should I let... People _in_? I... I don't know what to do...

I felt warmth run down my cheeks and a voice... Getting closer... It was demented... And was made up of thousands of other peoples voices all in different pitches and tones... They resounded repeatedly getting closer and closer..

What do I do?!

 _Mi-_

 _Min-_

 _Minaaaaaa-_

 _Mina don't cr-_

 _Don't cry it's alri-_

 _It's alright, I'm here for y-_

 _ **Y**_ o **U** _..._

I then jolted awake, tears streaming down my face and pain pounded and coursed through my body... Making me collapse back down and in a serious of multiple twitches and jolts I was writhing in agony... The pain burned... It hurt so bad...

"ONEE-CHAN!" Two similar voices screamed in shock and then frantic footsteps followed by a door slamming shut.

"HEEEELP HELP! HELP ONEE-CHAN!" The twin's voices echoed down the hall ways.

Multiple footsteps came pounding down the hall and the door opened and a group of people... I couldn't see their faces until I was turned to face them as my frantic jolts made me move uncontrollably.. It was Blood and Elliot and a maid... The twins followed shortly after...

"It... hurts... so bad..." I was able to croak out with a raspy voice.

"Why is she like this?!" Elliot was panicked.

"She's in shock!" One of the maids said shaking with fear.

"Call a doctor at once!" Blood barked out and the shaking maid ran out of the room.

"Mina... Try to calm down! Everything is alright." Blood said trying to some what and awkwardly soothe me.

I couldn't stop the convulsing motions... And everything was fading.. N-no.. Not again...

I don't want to...

 _"Mina... Shhh... Calm... Except it... This will help..."_ A voice of a man that I had never heard before soothed in my head.

B-but I'm scared...

 _"I know... Your under a lot of stress and your going through a really hard time bu t just let the darkness come... It will help you I promise." He insisted in a calm manner._

 _W-who are you...?_

 _"You'll find out soon enough but for now.. Sweet dreams to calm your shocked state..."_ His voice faded away softly as darkness came.

 **(Blood's POV)**

It's almost madening seeing someone so tiny in such a state, but why do I care about her? Why has Elliot so suddenly grown.. Interested in her.. Why have the twins? Why have we all? Alice... The void Alice left us with.. Purhaps it is our longing of that void to be filled that has caused our so sudden turn of feelings within our clocks. Or is it. That she's so frail and broken that we feel guilt...? It's unclear at this point all I know is that Alice would have wanted us to care for this fragile being. He always had a big heart for this sort of thing... But.. Such violent and cruel people like us? Surely were just falling to madness if anything... Or.. Do we have a softer side even Alice hadn't fully seen..?

 **(POV change Mina's POV)**

I woke up to a tingly jolt of electricity that ran through my body, I was sore and stiff but... No longer shaking and all that... Thank fucking goodness its stopped.

I opened my eyes to bright sunlight and attempted to wiggle my toes them to just kind of.. sit there and quivered a tiny bit. I let out a frustrated sigh and just sort of layed in the bed I had been placed in unsure of what to do. I sat in silence until I heard quiet and steady breathing and looked to see Elliot and the twins passed out in a pile on the floor with blankets and shirts and jackets strewn across the hardwood floor.

I smiled softly at the sweet sight. And then began to wonder...

'Have they been worried about me..?'

'Is that why their here..?' My thoughts began to wonder and I spaced off.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see violet hues in orbs looking in my direction, blinking ever so often.

"Well look who finally woke up" I said quietly with a chuckle.

"I could say the same thing" Elliot said ruffling his hair as his soft rabbit ears perked up lazily. He yawned.

"You had us terrified you know..." He trailed off as another yawn came out.

"Sorry, its.. Kinda a habit I suppose" I sighed.

"You suppose?" He asked arching his eyebrow in a questionable manner.

I nodded and closed my eyes as a soft breeze came in from a slightly opened window.

'Maybe I'll find peace in this strange relm...'

'Mina.. You know for such a tiny girl covered in scars your an odd one' I thought to myself and smiled a bit.

"Whatcha smiling about?" Elliot asked curiously.

"Heh. Nothing just a thought. If anything more so a truth about me..." I replied softly.

I sat there in a moment of silence and then looked over to see Elliot passed out once more besides my bed.

'Must've been a rough night...' I thought and looked at his ears.

'They look so soft.. I think.. I'm gonna touch them. May be the only chance I'll get' I smiled inching my finger tips closer and closer to his ears.

Until fingers met fur, it was the softest thing I had ever felt. I tried not to squeal with delight only to let put a soft giggle. And then his head jolted up and violet orbs met mine... Shit...

 **Heyyyy I hope you guys enjoyed the update, I'm currently having insomnia issues and so I figured why not finish this chapter, I know it's really... Different from what you've been probably expecting but ya know what. I'm gonna try to have better wording and grammar because then it gives it a nicer tone and what not, and once again I apologize for the wait, a lot of shit has happened as I explained before! Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **-Hana**


End file.
